The Madness Inside
by Moondancer8202
Summary: A dream I had that I wrote down. Surprisingly I hadn't even seen this movie until after I had this dream.


**She stares at the closed door not daring to open it again. not since the last time. She knew she shouldnt do it. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Hadn't the last time been enough? Although the fear of that horrid room was great, it wasnt stronger than the pull she felt every time she passed by the wretched thing. Like some unknown siren call that pulled sailors overboard to their dooms. It had pulled her here once again. She slowly places her hand on the doorknob and starts to have flashbacks of when this had all started.....**

** It had been a new house. thats all she could really remember. Nothing before that. It was as though she had blocked out an unpleasant memory of how she got there. but she didn't dwell on it. She just wanted to start anew. what was that saying? "There's no use dwelling on the past?" At first things had been great, she and her parents had all chosen their rooms, and bathrooms since there was more than one. For about a day things had a great outlook. Until she tried to take a shower that night. She was tired from unpacking and just wanted to relax. But for some reason the hot water in her bathroom wasn't working. She didn't think much of it at the time. She just wrapped herself in a towel grabbed her things and made her way to her parents bathroom. It was a simple pink bathroom with rust all over the place as though it were quite old. She hurried through her shower, she was just eager to be out of there although she didnt know why. She dawned her white nightgown and cleared the fog from the mirror so she could comb her hair. But as she did she started to feel heavy and tight. as though something were choking her. Everything went black after that. when she next woke up she was on the bathroom floor realizing she had sharp pains shooting through her arms. As she slowly looked down with growing horror she realizes she had bite marks all over her arms. Human bite marks. They were freshly bruised. Suddenly A stinging sensation hit her on the neck, then another sharp pain on her arm. it was like she was being hit over and over. She tried to get up and out but the pain kept coming. finally She was able to crawl her way to the door. Where she stumbled out of the room bloody and bruised. Suddenly the pain stopped. She barely had time for a gasp before the door slammed shut. The next time was much the same she went in to retrieve her comb realizing she had left it in there the previous night. But as soon as she stepped in the door shut and she was trapped. No way out. She had started to shake and breath heavily. trying anything she could to open the door. she grabbed a hairbrush and tryed to break the door open but she couldnt. everything after that was a blur. All she knew was that her parents had eventually heard her and let her out. figuring she had accidently locked herself in. She tried to tell them everything but they wouldnt listen, believing her to be crazy. She cried and begged them to believe her but they didnt. It was like being trapped in a glass box, everyone can see you, but no one would listen because they couldn't hear you. "There is something evil in the house" she had said. "It's all in your head" They had said. And maybe it was. But there was only one way to be sure.**

** So here she was, hand frozen on the doorknob. To scared to turn it, to stubborn to turn back. She slowly bent down and looked through the key hole. everything seemed calm inside, so before she could think about it she stood up and threw the door open. And then everything went black...... **

** When she woke up she was surrounded by white. As she looked down she realized she had bandages wrapped around her wrists and placed all over her body. She realized quickly that she was in a hospital. She heard voices coming from the hallway and heard her parents voices. No, not just talking...crying. Just then a woman in a white coat came in, with a clipboard and a solemn face. her parents filed in behind her with tears and pitiful faces adorning them. "I am sorry you could not contain this situation, but I believe she is a danger to herself and those around her. I recommend a mental facility close by, they may be able to help her." What were they talking about? these werent her parents, They're eyes were full of triumph, they wanted me gone. This wasnt them, something had a hold of them! it was back! it was winning. I started screaming and thrashing around trying to escape. I tried pulling at wires and running to my so called parents but then more people came with needles. They pinned me down to the hospital bed and grabbed my arm. I screamed out my parents names and begged them for help but all I saw was an evil smirk, and the words "it's all in your head...."**


End file.
